


"It's Okay"

by Icypearls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied though - Freeform, Pearlrose, idk how grapic the violence is but..., only one person dies and that's in the description, sorry it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Rose Quartz shatters Pink Diamond





	

Pearl stood by Pink Diamonds side, her head held high. The pink palanquin sat abandoned just feet away. This was hardly their first time on Earth, but Pink Diamond always chose a different spot to land, especially since the trouble had started up. Pearl eyed the foliage carefully for signs of the rebels. Pink Diamond’s body guards stood close by. One of her Rose Quartz had contacted her, saying she had vital information about the rebels and needed to tell her. Pearl, of course, was nothing, so she never left her diamonds side, wanting to be on Earth again.

Rose Quartz walked over, the pink diamond insignia on her uniform front and center. She stopped, just short of too close, and saluted. “My Diamond.”

Pink Diamond looked down at her. “Have you found the rabble rousers who have been disrupting our plans for Earth?”

“I have a lead, My Diamond.” Rose Quartz glanced around. “I know exactly where they are.”

The smile on Pink Diamonds face was enough to strike terror into Pearl’s core. She clenched her fists, looking quickly between Rose and Pink Diamond. “Wonderful. Take me to them.” 

Rose Quartz saluted, drew her sword, and summoned her shield. “As you wish.” She raised her sword high and swung, a fierce battle cry ringing though the trees. Suddenly the clearing was filled with gems. The Amethyst guards ran forward to meet those coming out of the bushes. Pink Diamond’s eyes widened as Rose’s sword hit her. She pulled her own weapon, a colossal sized flail, from the diamond around her midriff. 

“You think you can take down a diamond?” she laughed, swinging the flail toward Rose. 

Pearl reacted. She had drawn her own sword quietly, and once the flail began arcing toward Rose, she jumped, cutting the chain so the ball flew well over Rose’s head. 

Pink Diamond looked confused to see Pearl holding a sword, standing in front of Rose Quartz. That gave Rose enough of an opening to drive her sword through Pink Diamond’s abdomen. She looked down at the sword, her hand grasping if for just a moment, before vanishing, her large gem falling into Rose’s open hands. The battle stopped as she poofed. The Amethyst guards and rebels alike were awestruck. 

Rose placed the gem on the ground, taking deep breaths. She raised her sword slowly above her head, the rose-shaped pommel facing downward, and yelled as she brought it down with all her might on the pink diamond laying before her. Pearl’s hands flew to her mouth, her eyes wide as she saw the shattered pieces. 

She didn’t realize she was shaking until she felt herself enveloped in Rose’s arms. “Pearl, it’s okay.” Rose stroked her hair. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she felt wet drops hitting the top of her head. “It’s okay.” Pearl closed her eyes.


End file.
